In Plain Sight
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: Mikan was considered dead but she is not. She was training with her aunt and uncle due to an accident. Now, she is back but who says she is going back as a student? Full summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot now who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

Mikan is a strong girl. A very strong girl. physically and mentally. She was suppose to be dead. She fell down a hill accidently. Fortunately, she survived the fall but the school wanted to harness Mikan's alices. So, they did not tell Mikan's friends what had happened. They and Mikan wanted Mikan to be stronger and capable in using her alices but they did not want to disrupt her training. So, they easiest way is to tell her friends that she is dead. They did it without Mikan's consent but to both parties, it was for the best. Mikan decided to go along with the flow. besides, she could see her aunt and uncle. They are able to train her. They were strong. very strong. Stronger then persona and that was good. Mikan can be stronger that Persona. She could save Natsume. Well, that was what Mikan thought she could do but could she? She was determined to do so. Now, she was stronger. And she is back. To save Natsume.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Congratulations sweetie, we have nothing more to teach you. You are now even able to beat both of us together combined even with your eyes closed. Now, sweetie, there are two options for you," Mikan's aunt said.

"What options aunt?" Mikan questioned innocently. She was being tortured. Well, in Mikan's opinion. She was forced to run mile after mile. She was forced to write perfectly. She was forced to study and she was a genius. She just couldn't get the concept when her teachers taught her in Gakuen Alice. Now, she knew what and adult she could say that she had read all of the books all about history, Biology and many more. Every single one of them. Nothing goes past her eyes well, except for a certain thing or you could say feeling. Right now, she was a smart and fit girl.

She was more matured and she had all the curves in the right spot. Her breats has grown much bigger too. She was a beautiful teenager. She was taken away from her friends two years ago. Right now, she was a 15 year old girl...ahem! Teenager. Her brown hair was now long and wavy around her waist.

"Well, you could stay with us for the rest of your life or you could go back to Gakuen Alice" Mikan's aunt explained.

"Aunt, I choose to go back to Gakuen Alice cause there is someone who I need to save."

"That is a good choice isn't it? But, when you go back, you cannot go back as a student. In fact, you will be the dangerous class teacher and a normal teacher. Persona is too scary. Besides, I know who you want to save. He is in there right?" Mikan's uncle just came out into the sunshine while caressing the pet cat of the family. He just joined in the conversation which was out in the sunshine. He refused to be left out.

"EH!?!?!?!?! I...don't think I can..."

"I am sure you could," Mikan's aunt encouraged her.

"You decided to go back and so be it. I will tell your other uncle." Mikan's aunt called Mikan's other uncle. One of the principals of Gakuen Alice.

"Hello? Hey you! sweetie is coming back and she is going to be the dangerous class teacher and normal teacher okay?" Mikan's aunt ordered. What a rude lady when speaking to Mikan's other uncle. So sweet and polite when it come to Mikan.

_"What?!?!?!? Is she stronger than Persona?"_

"Bingo!"

_"Then she is in! Make sure she comes back here quickly!"_

"She will go back in a weeks time."

_"Deal! She will come back in a weeks time."_

_Click!_

_Click!_

"A week? So fast?" Mikan raised her eyebrow.

"Yes sweetie, the sooner Persona is gone, the better I will be!" Mikan's aunt declared. Mikan sweatdropped. Not the dangerous class? Aw...

"I will go pack." Mikan walked up the stairs to her room.

"Okay." Mikan's uncle nodded.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

Mikan was on the plane to Gakuen Alice. new people with Alices were found and they were spreaded out. Mikan had a mask shaped in a snake on. A girl beside Mikan, around her age, introduced herself.

"I am Hikari Ami. Nice to meet you." Ami smiled.

"I am Sakura Mikan. A pleasure to meet you." Mikan nodded.

"Are you scared? Cause I am. I don't know what to do. i was taken by force away by my parents. Are you?"

"I have been there before. Its not as bad as you think."

"Really? But...why are you not in the academy?"

"Hehe...secret." Mikan winked while Ami groaned. Ami could tell that Mikan winked at her.

The plane landed. Mikan hopped off the plane.

"Got to go! Maybe I will see you in the campus. Bye!"

"Bye! I hope that I will see you soon!" Ami waved and ran off to get her schedule and to find her classroom.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

Mikan sighed. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mikan opened the door when she heard the cue.

"Mikan!!!!!" Mikan's uncle acted childishly and jumped over his desk and tried to hug her. Mikan sidestepped so she dodged it and her uncle ran into the wall. Poor him.

"Uncle, i am back so just stop acting so...childish!" Mikan scolded.

"Okay! You will teach class B! Your old schoolmates, all of them are that class. You will also teach the Dangerous class."

"Hai!" Mikan saluted childishly and laughed together with her uncle.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Listen class, from now on, I will no longer be your form teacher...so sad. Boohoo!!!!! A lady aged 15 will be teaching you. Her name is Nadeshiko Haruno." Narumi-sensei sniffed and wiped off a tear which had escaped his eye. Everyone rolled their eyes, glad that he will be gone but! This thought finally registered in their minds. their new teacher is the same age as them!!!

"NANI!?!??!?!?!" Everyone screamed except Hotaru, Natsume, Yuu and Ruka. They just slightly widened their eyes and it went back to their normal sizes.

"Come in Nadeshiko-chan!" Narumi-sensei called.

Mikan opened the doors of class B and stepped in with gaping mouths and bluging eyes at her. She stared at the class from beneath her mask.

"I am Haruno Nadeshiko. Your new form teacher. My wearing of a mask is none of your concern." Mikan introduced herself, posing as Nedeshiko.

"Lets start the class shall we?" Nadeshiko placed a number of thick books on the teacher's table with a loud slam with a menacing gleam in her eyes. Natsume and Ruka, walked away and was just about to step out of the class when Nadeshiko's voice was heard.

"Where are you two going Natsume and Ruka?" Nadeshiko asked cooly.

"None of business!" Natsume snapped.

"Tsk tsk, so rude to the teacher! How rude can you get Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked slyly.

The class took a good look at Nadeshiko. Her long brown hair was just left alone. Her eyes could not be seen. She was wearing a dark purple spaghetti striped shirt and long dark blue skinny jeans. She was also wearing brown three inch high-heeled slippers.

"Looked enough everyone? Anyway, Natsume and Ruka! Go back to your seats!"

Natsume was pretty much surprise. She wasn't fawning over him.

"Go away slut! You are annoying!" Natsume growled. Thats it! Nadeshiko's thin line of patience has snapped.

Mikan used a alice which she had copied. She had the SEC and Nullification alices. She copied the whole school pupils alices which she thought were useful. Strength alice. This alice gives the user more strength for example the person could smash hard wood into pieces. Nadeshiko used this alice and punched Natsume in the guts and she used her leg and hit him in the chest and he was sent flying and he crashed against the wall of the classroom.

"Slut? I am a slut?" Nadeshiko snarled. "I am not one unlike someone who acts like a brat and a bastard!!!!"

"Natsume!" Ruka rushed over to Natsume with his white rabbit in his hands as always. "Natsume! Are you okay?"

"I am fine Ruka!" Natsume swatted off his hand.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka Nogi. Stay in the classroom." Nadeshiko said firmly. Just then, Nadeshiko heard something. She find it all too firmiliar. She caught it and she snapped it to bits and pieces.

"My Baka Gun version 10!" Hotaru growled.

"You think that could stop me?" Nadeshiko sneered. 'Think twice before you act Hotaru Imai!"

"How...how did you know our names?" Ruka asked.

"I looked through the whole class profiles. I also know what type of alices you all have so it is no use. Your alices does not work against me."

"I cannot read your mind." Kokoro or also known as Koko said. Everyone gasped. Nullification.

"Mikan!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone knew who she was already.

"I am not Mikan or whoever this person is! i am Nadeshiko and it is Nadeshiko! not Mikan!" Nadeshiko annoyed that they found out her secret.

"Mikan? Is that really you?" Hotaru asked.

"No it is not Mikan and quiet all of you! Natsume Hyuuga! Ruka Nogi! Go back to your seats!" Nadeshiko barked. Natsume glared at her. "Do you think she is Polkadots Imai? She doesn't act like her. She was an idiot and I am not going back."

"You ask for it you brat!" Mikan cracked her knuckles. She used the Strength alice as she did not want anyone else to know what kind of other alices she had so she lifted Natsume up and threw him back to his seat. Ruka who was shaking like a leaf wobbled back to his seat beside Natsume and sat down. Natsume tried to stand up but was forced to sit down as Ruka held his hand down and he shook his head in fear. Natsume then finally sat down. Nadeshiko beamed. not that they could see it anyway.

"Finally Hyuuga. You sat down. Anyway, we will touch up on History."

"Haruno! You are only 15! What do you know?" Hotaru challenged.

"I am your sensei so you listen to me! I may not have graduated from this place nor anywhere else. I was taken away from the academy and was training outside okay? Besides, I am smarter than you." Nadeshiko snapped. Even though Hotaru was her best friend, she would not allow Hotaru to climb on top of her.

"Be respectful Imai! Haruno-sensei! Not Haruno!"

"Whatever," Hotaru shrugged. Oh god, Hotaru had become more rebelious since the last time Mikan saw her. She was shocked.

Nadeshiko slapped Hotaru. "Now, pay attention." Nadeshiko said clearly annoyed. Hotaru rubbed her cheek glaring at her.

"I will complain to the principals!" Sumire Shouda threatened. But, Nadeshiko just laughed. "They won't listen. Besides, they are the one who appointed me in the first place!"

After a hard lesson with alot of bad language being used, screaming, kicking, fighting and stregth alice, Nadeshiko was dead tired. They were so diffiult to control.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

The whole Dangerous class was whispering among themselves except a few certain people. Well, you know who.

Persona walked in with Nadeshiko. Natsume was suprised. Persona spoke. "I am afraid she will be your new teacher. She will train you and give you the missions. introduce yourself Haruno." Whispers aroused. "Silence!" Persona bellowed. Nadeshiko just stepped out front.

"I am Nadeshiko Haruno. I am your new teacher."

"For today, you all will not be given missions as I need to know all of you."

"You didn't get the file?" A voice was heard.

"Unfortunately, no. I do not need pity Hyuuga and shut your mouth."

"Well, she is 15 and has the stregth alice." Natsume announced. Nadeshiko frowned. She wanted it to be a secret.

"Hey! How can you be a teacher if you are 15?!" A student cried out.

"I have the brains okay?" Nadeshiko paused and her voice turned darker and deeper which made the students shiver. "I can eat Persona even with my eyes closed so I suggest you all better keep quiet." Well, that worked.

Nadeshiko sat cross legged on the teacher's chair and she picked up files which contains missions. She scan through them. File after file. Some, she threw it in a dustbin.

"Why did you throw those into the dustbin?" Asked a student. Nadeshiko stared at him. "Read the amount of money they are going to give us."

The student picked up a file and the amount made him shocked. They risked ther lives for only this amount? How...rediculous!

"They...they..." The student said.

"...Yes. Risking your lives for that amount? I don't think it is worth it. Anyway, I will test your abilities. One by one, you all fight me."

Everyone lined up. Everyone fought with her. Now, only Natsume and Yoichi was left. "Yoichi Hijiri?"

He nodded.

"Okay. What is your alice? How long can you control your alice?"

"Ghost Manipulation. one hour."

"Okay. Do it for an hour." Nadeshiko commanded. Yoichi used his alice, trying to scare Nadeshiko but it failed.

"Okay. I will train you to fight when you are older. Natsume, you are up."

Natsume reluctantly stepped out. Everyone held their breathe except Nadeshiko and Yoichi. Nadeshiko smirked at this fact.

Natsume tried to use his fire alice but Nadeshiko used the ice alice to stop him from burning her to death. Natsume tried to fight with her hand to hand combat but hers was better. Soon, the match was over. Mikan dusted imaginary dust off her palms and clothing.

"Okay. Natsume, you will do this mission. You, do this mission..." Nadeshiko ordered.

Natsume sighed. This teacher is torturing him. Now, everyone was away. Just before Yoichi left, Nadeshiko called him.

"Yoichi, come here." Yoichi slowly walked towards her. "Faster! We don't have all the time in the world!"

"What Haruno-sensei?"

"Be respectful. I will personally train you. We can't have the same people doing missions right? Yoichi, I am here, to train you and your classmates into better fighters. if not, why do you think Persona was sacked?"

"..."

"Nothing to say? Good. Lets train now. First, self control. Sit down and do not move for two hours."

Yoichi glared at her and she glared back but hers was more menacing so she won the fight and he grudgingly sat down on the hard floor. After half an hour, Yoichi wanted to scratch the itch at his left knee which was bothering him. First, he ignored it. After five minutes, he slowly, slowly, reached to scratch the itch which was bothering him.

"Yoichi, start again. Two hours. I saw you moving." Yoichi muttered something under his breathe but Nadeshiko could hear what he had said.

"Make that three hours. You will do it for three hours instead. Naughty boy. Do listen to the teacher." Nadeshiko scolded.

_After Six Hours_

Yoichi Hijiri was already panting. Haruno-sensei is a monster!

"Good. Rest for five minutes and we will start the next training."

_After Five Minutes_

"Alright! Lets run around the school five times!" Yoichi gaped at this statement. Five rounds? She got to be kidding! Do you know how big the school is?

"H-haruno-sensei, are you...on crack?" Yoichi asked uncertainly. "Of course not! Come. It is to build up your stamina."

"It is very...no...are you mad? Five rounds?"

"Ahehe. Five rounds. Come. Lets...jog or run around the school."

"...Crazy." Yoichi muttered under his breath.

_During The First Round_

"Yoichi, can you keep up?"

"...This is madness." People without alices were staring at them.

Yoichi stopped. "Yoichi? Continue. We cannot stop. You do want to save him don't you?" Yoichi looked shocked. How does she know? With this reason to continue running, small bursts of energy entered him and he continued running. Nadeshiko chuckled. Sure she would not sweat even after five rounds but will still gain more stamina but Yoichi...had better gain more stamina after these five rounds of many kilometres.

_'This teacher is crazy! i will complain about her to the principal.' _Yoichi thought. Nadeshiko read his mind.

"Complain if you must. I don't care," Nadeshiko said and she took out a rope from no where, tied Yoichi and herself so they would be bound together and she sped up.

"NO!!! Stop!" Yoichi wailed. Nadeshiko slowed her speed but Yoichi could not keep up.

"We will complete these five rounds Yoichi, we have too. You want to save him-" Nadeshiko paused. "so do I." She whispered but unfortunately, Yoichi heard it. he narrowed his eyes. This Nadeshiko person is suspicious yet so suprisingly...firmiliar. She reminded him of...Mikan Sakura. Everyone in class B and Yoichi missed her. Including Natsume.

"I will run these five rounds with you." Yoichi decided. Nadeshiko grinned.

_'She really is firmiliar. I need to see her face to know. I wonder if she is Mikan onee-chan but that is impossible. She is dead. Gone. Forever.'_

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

Yoichi and Nadeshiko had just completed five rounds. Yoichi fainted due to water loss and the heat.

_'Oopsy. I pushed him too far. Now, lets see of I can save him. Natsume...Hotaru...Ruka-pyon...I am so sorry. This is for the best.' _Nadeshiko carried him back to his dorm.

"Can you send him back?" Nadeshiko asked Natsume who had just completed his mission and Nadeshi had already healedhim to full health.

"I will. What is your alice? Why can you use Strength, Ice and healing? Who are you? Why do you cover your face?"

"Find out about my alice if you want to. I am Haruno Nadeshiko. Thats all. I cover my face is because I promised the High school principal that I will not show my face."

"...Tell me your true name."

"That is my true name." Nadeshiko walked off to see her uncle.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Uncle, please," Nadeshiko fell to the floor in her uncle's office. "Please. Let them know who I am. I beg you. They...have become more emotionless ever since I left. Please." A tear of Nadeshiko's rolled down a cheek and fell to the floor with a '_plip!'_.

"...Mikan. Why do you want to go back so much?"

"I...love them. Please. In exchange, I will stay here in this school forever till the day I die."

"...I do not need you to stay here forever. You are not the type to stay in one spot. Instead, give me your earrings. Your favourite one. That will do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Nadeshiko took out her favourite earrings. Her dragonfly earrings. It had black crystals in it. Inside, it contains something which Mikan had created. inside, there was a fluid. This fluid helps to heal any wounds or illnesses.

"The fluid. This amount inside this earring is all I need. It will help in the war with AAO. Your earrings are pretty. I will keep it carefully." Her uncle smiiled. "Thank you." Nadeshiko oops. I mean Mikan said breathlessly. Mikan rushed out of the office and took off her mask.

_'Ohhhh. Can't wait to see their expression.' _Mikan grinned of ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot now who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

Everyone was chattering in class B. Mikan opened the door but she did not step in. She let her pet, a squirrel, Yuuki, run in first. She named it Yuuki as Mikan had found it during winter. Almost the whole class stared at it. Few like Natsume and Hotaru, ignored it.

Mikan put on her mask before stepping in. She heard 'quick! Catch that animal!', 'What is it doing down here?' and 'aw...its so cute!'

Mikan stopped them from catching Yuuki and it bounded towards Mikan. Mikan had outstretched arms with a small smile on her face. She petted Yuuki and stood in front of the class and she took off her mask slowly, making sure she caught everyone's attention. Everone stared at her, squinting their eyes. Mikan smirked. All of a sudden, she put it back.

"Aw..." The class said.

_'I want to play with them for a little while. I guess in a months time, I will show them who I really am. And I really wanted to show them too. Self control Mikan! Self control! Isn't that what you have taught Yoichi? Self control!'_

"Hehe. Love toying with you all." Nadeshiko giggled.

"This time, I will definitely complain to the principal!" Sumire growled. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes.

"Blah blah blah. Its Mathematics now." Natsume tried to go out of the classroom but was stopped by the strength alice. "You are not going anywhere." Ruka who was seated did not want to experience that trauma again.

"Alright! Natsume! Solve this question." Nadeshiko handed him a chalk. Natsume snatched it and quickly wrote the answer.

"Good. Go back to your seat before I pummel you up." Nadeshiko sighed. _'I really wanted them to know who I am. I am such a fickle minded person. Not only that. I did not want to give missions to the Dangerous class but in the end, I did give them missions to do. Sigh...i am so...fickle minded.'_

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

Nadeshiko sighed. She was at her desk eating and thinking on how to take care of Natsume. He has been more rebelious since she had left him. Hotaru. She herself had become more cold and rebelious. Nadeshiko should really do something about it. Oh well, 30 days to go before she will let them see her face. Once she was finished, she got ready for the Dangerous class.

Everone was complaining about the new Dangerous class teacher. She had mocked them, beaten them and cursed them! Just then, Nadeshiko stepped into the classroom.

"Why can't you all be quiet for once? Curse you all! I am having a headache! Yoichi! We will be having the same training today! Everyone! Train with each other." Nadeshiko grumbled. Yoichi walked towards her. Nadeshiko beckoned him to follow her into a room while everone started to fight each other.

Nadeshiko locked the door. "Haruno-sensei?" Yoichi had dared not to be rude to her.

"Yoichi, you are the first one who is going to know this okay? Please. Promise not to tell anybody. Even Natsume."

"Know what? Okay, I promise." Yoichi promised. Nadeshiko smiled.

"This." She pulled off her mask. Yoichi gasped. Firmiliar brown eyes and face stared right at him. A small and sad smile was given to him.

"You do promise don't you?" Mikan asked.

"M-mikan onee-chan!?!?! Impossible! She...is dead!"

"No, she is not. I am right here now am I?"

"Mikan onee-chan, I promise. You...are stronger than Natsume and I heard that you mocked Natsume and Hotaru?!"

"That is true. If I don't do that, they will suspect me. I cannot let them know. In 30 days, I will let them know."

"I will wait to see their expression." Yoichi's eyes gleamed evily. Mikan sweatdropped. "Right now, you call me Haruno-sensei okay? Lets keep this act up."

"Do I still have to do this special training?"

"Yes. Blackmailing me with the truth I told you won't help." Nadeshiko put on her mask while Yoichi scowled. He had planned on using that truth.

"30 days is short Yoichi. Be patient."

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

_24 Days Left_

It has been six days since the truth was known to Yoichi. Everyday, Nadeshiko struggle to protect her secret. She tried to act the fake personality she had created. A person who loves to mock, hurt, to be rude and many more. She tried to have a horrible personality. For today, Jinno-sensei or also known as Jin-Jin was taking over her classes except for the Dangerous class as she was not feeling well that morning. Nadeshiko sighed. It has been tough on her, thats what Yoichi, the teachers and the principals thought.

_19 Days Left_

Nadeshiko has been training with Yoichi for about an hour. Yoichi had improved greatly. Now, he is swifter, has more stamina, strength and of course, has more self control!

"Great! Yoichi, spar with me. It will help you improve."

"Hai! Mikan onee-chan!" Yoichi was allowed to call Nadeshiko that since they were alone. He was grateful to her as she made him stronger and wiser. He loved her. In a brother and sister relationship of course!

_After Sparring_

"Okay! This time, we will jog seven rounds around the school!"

"Yay...very boring..." Yoichi cheered unenthusiasticly. "Now Yoichi, its for your own good so lets go!" Nadeshiko dragged Yoichi to run.

"Someone! She is crazy!" Yoichi wailed.

_'19 days left. Please pass quickly!' _Nadeshiko thought.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

**Author's Note:**

**Please review. I know this chapter is short. I will try to do a longer chapter. Thank you for those who have reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot now who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

_18 Days Left_

Sumire stomped to the High school principal's office and knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in." Sumire walked towards the principal. "Sumire right? Just call me Mr. Principal."

"Right. Mr. Principal. I would like to complain about one of teachers."

"Haruno Nadeshiko right?"

"Yes- how did you know?"

"I know you would complain. Can't be help. Wait a moment. Let me ask her a question." Mikan's uncle called her on his handphone with Sumire watching him curiously.

"Nadeshiko, its me. Can I show Sumire the truth?"

_"No. If there is too many people telling everyone who I really am, what is the point of keeping it a secret?"_

"You are right. Okay." Nadeshiko's uncle hung up and said to Sumire.

"Sumire, go back to your classroom. In 18 days you will know the truth. Do not come back. Nadeshiko will show the class the truth now go back. I cannot spill the beans. It is her secret afterall. You will knoe soon. Just wait."

"Wait! Mr. Principal! What secret? 18 Days? What secret?" Nadeshiko's uncle shooed her out. "Like I said, you will know soon."

"What!?" Sumire screeched. "18 Days! How am I goingto wait that long?!" Sumire stomped her foot once again and returned to her dorm.

_13 Days Left_

"13 days left...13 days left..."

"Sumire, why are you saying 13 days left?" Koko asked.

"...13 days before we found out some truth." She grumbled.

"Truth?" Koko echoed. he used his alice on her. "I see. Truth. We will wait. Only 13 days left."

_10 Days Left_

"Alright, this is how you do this sum...this sum...and this sum..understand?" Nadeshiko said.

"..."

"Understand?!"

"Yes Haruno-sensei!!!" Everone said loudly. "Thats better." Nadeshiko smiled and left the class.

_Dangerous Class_

"Alright. Training is done. The rest of the time for this class is your free time. Just don't make yourselves a nuisance."

"Nadeshiko onee-chan, I want to stay with you." Yoichi hugged her leg as that was the only body part which he could reach.

"Okay. Everyone, what are you looking at? Scram if not you will start training again!" Everyone scrambled out before Nadeshiko changed her mind.

"Yoichi, lets go have a break okay? Shall we go to the central town?"

"Okay!" Yoichi held hands with Nadeshiko and ran out with Nadeshiko in tow. "Slow down Yoichi! Mou!"

_In Central Town_

Mikan and Yoichi were sitting down having a break. Mikan had a cup of coffee while Yoichi was eating Howalon. "Mikan onee-chan! You should try this! This is the new and improved Howalon!" Yoichi handed Mikan a Howalon.

"Thank you," Mikan took it and smiled before placing it into her mouth. "Isn't that Natsume-nii and his gang?" Yoichi wondered, pointing behind Mikan.

"Shhh!!! Yoichi! I am suppose to be dead. Don't attract their attention!" Just after this words left Mikan's mouth, Natsume and gang were walking towards Yoichi.

"Yoichi! Who is this obaa-san?" Natsume asked rudely. Mikan got angry but she did not budge. She used her long hair to hide her face.

"Hm??? Haruno-sensei? Without a mask?"

"Shit! Yoichi!" Yoichi tried to grab the mask on the table but Natsume reached it first. "Come on Yoichi, let me see her face." Natsume smirked. Yoichi then smirked. He jumped up pretty high as Mikan made him jump for hours as training and he got the mask back. just before he could give it back, Natsume held him on his collar.

"Let go Natsume-nii. Nadeshiko onee-san needs it. Nadeshiko onee-chan!!!" They were causing a ruckus and soon, people were staring at them.

"Yoichi!" Nadeshiko tried to get it from Yoichi but Natsume pushed her hair away revealing who she really is.

"M-mikan??? Impossible! She is suppose to be dead!" Natsume dropped Yoichi in shock. "Mikan onee-chan!"

"Yoichi, you knew?"

"Yes. Gomen, natsume-nii."

"Mikan..."

"Hotaru...sorry! I...I...I had to act like that is because I was scared that you all will find out that I was alive and i was nadeshiko! Sorry!"

A Baka Gun appeared. Mikan slapped it away. "You don't have to do that! I will explain when we get back to Gakuen Alice! Yoichi! Lets go!" Mikan tugged Yoichi away from Natsume and dragged him away. Natsume and gang followed.

"Don't follow," Mikan paused. "or you will have a few broken bones when you get back to the academy." Mikan cracked her knuckles.

"...I expect answers when we are back at the academy tomorrow. Humph!" Natsume said and walked off with the gang.

"Yoichi, what shall we do now?"

"...Lets go have cake and Howalon!"

"Is howalon all you can think off? Lets go.."

"Natsume, are you just going to go like this?"

"Tsk. That Polkadots is trounblesome."

"I heard you call her Mikan Hyuuga," Hotaru said.

"You heard wrongly."

"I certainly did not. I even recorded it."

"I am suprised that even you can do something while you are shocked." He said carcasticly.

"...Tsk. You do not know me well Hyuuga."

_At The Academy, 9 Days left_

Natsume and gang were in the classroom seated together, waiting for Nadeshiko oops. I mean Mikan. The door slide opened. Once again, Yuuki bounded in first followed by Nadeshiko still with her mask on. Yuuki snuggled against Anna who she had grown fond of. Anna stroke Yuuki in response. "Class, lets begin. Natsume, I will tell you later." Everone stared at natsume wondering what Haruno-sensei was going to tell Natsume.

"Tsk. Can't you tell now?"

"No. I will tell you after class. I will not say it in front of everyone Natsume." Nadeshiko said sharply.

"Whatever,"

_After Class_

"Alright. Do not interrupt me when I am talking okay?" Natsue and gang nodded. Yoichi, who had just stepped in ran to Mikan and hugged her. Mikan placed him on her lap. "I am Mikan. When I fell down that hill, I was sent to the hospital. The school wanted to harness my alices so they told you all I was dead. It was better that way. Both parties thought it was better to be like that. My alices are Nulification and SEC. SEC stands for Steal, Erase and Copy. I copied everone's alices which I thought it was useful. During the past tw years, I was at my aunt and uncle's place training. I trained until I was better than Persona. Thats what had happened. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head.

"This cannot be known to anyone else. I will show them my face in 9 days okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay! Lets go to the Dangerous Class Natsume, Yoichi! Minna! See you tomorrow."

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~


	4. Chapter 4

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot know who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

_5 Days Left_

Everything is the same. The usual routine. Nadeshiko sighed. I was getting bring. All she had done today was only give missions, teach, eat and play with Yoichi and Yuuki. "Life is a drag..." Nadeshiko sighed deeply.

_'Five days left. I wonder what people will say when they know who Haruno Nadeshiko is. Haha. Sakura Mikan. The infamous person with the Nulifcation. I love to see their faces!' _Nadeshiko thought.

_2 Days Left_

Nadeshiko was sparring with Yoichi and Natsume. Both attacked her together but she defended both attacks skillfully. "Alright! Lets go eat and we will spar tomorrow."

"Hai..."

_0 Days Left_

Nadeshiko stepped into the classroom. "Okay. Class. I got a important announcment."

"What Haruno-sensei, Narumi-sensei stopped wearing those lame and gayish outfits?" A boy joked.

"Haha. Very funny," Nadeshiko breathed in. "I am Mikan Sakura."

"..." Everone was silent. "Impossible. She is suppose to be dead! You are not Mikan-chan!" Anna wailed. Nonoko pat her back."You are an imposter!" Nonoko said harshly. "She is telling the truth." Everyone spun towards the voice. Natsume. "I saw her face." Nadeshiko took off her mask. A very firmiliar fce was shown.

"Mikan!" Everyone screamed except for you know who and gang. They tried to punce on her. She side stepped so they hit the floor or wall.

"How!? Mikan where were you?"

"Mikan, when did you become so strong?"

"Mikan, when were you this smart?"

"Wait! I cannot answer all of this questions at one go. Why don't you all go back to your seats and I will explain. You cannot interrupt okay?" Everone nodded. "Good. When I fell down that hill, I was unconscious and the school wanted to harness my powers so they told you all that I was dead. It was better for this way. For both parties. For these two years, I have been living with my aunt and uncle. They trained me till I am stronger than Persona. So now I am back-to teach." _'and to save him.' _Mikan thought.

"Oh!!!"

"Wait! Stronger than Persona!!??!?!?!?"

"Uh huh. Oh! Yoichi!" Yoichi rubbed his eyes. His nee-chan has removed her mask. "Onee-chan!!!" He ran up to hug her. Mikan returned the hug.

"So people, you know the truth. I am still remaining as your sensei." Mikan winked and threw away her mask and ran off with Yoichi laughing.

"Mikan-chan..." Anna sniffed. "Mikan-chan! Bonding time!" Anna and Nonoko wailed and ran after her.

"Haha! Catch me if you can!" Many people wanted to scold, scream and shout at her for miikng them wallow in misery for two years! Two years!! "Mikan! Wait! You stil haven't answer some of our questions yet!!!" The poeple screamed and ran after her with Anna and Nonoko in front and Mikan and Yoichi at the very front.

_'Hehe. Looks like they took it pretty well. This is the start of my torture as being a teacher! Life is a bitch! Why must I sufferr this cruel fate of looking after them?!'_

~I~M~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Ohayo Minna!" Mikan stepped into the classroom cheerfully with Yuuki on her shoulder.

"Ohayo, Sakura-sensei..." Everyone had no choice but to call Mikan that.

"EH!???!?!?! It sounds old. Call me Mikan. Just Mikan or Mikan-chan like you all usually do okay?"

"Hai..."

"Lets study!" Mikan pumped a fist into the air.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Ohayo!!!"Haruno Nadeshiko stepped into the Dangerous class. "Minna san, I have something to tell you all." Everyone focused their attention on the brunette. Nadeshiko removed her mask. "In reality, I am Sakura Mikan. From now onwads, call me Sakura-sensei okay?"

"...why did you wear a mask and you used a fake name?" A student asked.

"None of your business so off you go to this mission! Aira! You do this mission! Akira! This mission!" Mikan hollered. "Yoichi,"

"Onee-chan?"

"Training later,"

"Okay."

"Natsume? You will be doing stamina training later. I realised that you have been lacking the stamina to complete a mission. We will jog together with Yoichi five rounds around the school."

"Are you on crack?"

"Not at all. I expect you to be there or I will drag you out."

"Tch. Alright. Just leave me alone."

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Come on Natsume, faster," Mikan urged him on.

"Why? Huff...you huff...are speeding huff...up..."

"In case you don't know, I havent change my pace at all. I telling you you do not have enough stamina! Hurry up!"

"Alright!" he growled.

"Onii-chan, ganbatte!"

"Yoichi..."

"Come on, we must surpass onee-chan!"

"Try harder!" Mikan yelled. People without alices looked at them strangely, thinking they are on crack.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~


	5. Chapter 5

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot know who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

Mikan sighed. It has been such a long time since she had revealed who she really is. She was getting bored of doing the same routine. All of a sudden, there was a loud booming voice.

"Mikan Sakura! You will pay dearly for taking away my spot!" A loud voice screeched. Mikan squinted her eyes where had she heard that voice before. "Mikan! What is that horrid guy talking about?!" Anna wailed. "Who was that?" Mikan questioned.

"Y-you mean you don't know?" Ruka asked.

"I forgot. Hehe."

"He is Persona!" Natsume snarled.

"Oh...Persona huh...ah! I think I know what is he talking about."

"You do? Mikan, explain," Hotaru asked.

"...I took his spot as the Dangerous class teacher! I took over this spot of his!"

"Ohhhhh...." The class murmured. "NANI!!!!!!"

"Don't scream. You are gonna burst my eardrums!" Mikan covered her ears.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, we were just suprised." Nonoko said regretfully.

"Its okay. Free period as I am tired so have fun during your free period.!" Mikan cheered and walked off with Yoichi who had been with her all this time. "Lets go Yoichi!"

"Wait!" Natsume called. "I am coming with you. Are you two training?"

"Yes. Come along," Mikan replied waving her hand in a lazy manner.

_After Training_

"Natsume, les go to the Central Town to have a break okay?"

"Hn,"natsume responded. "Yoichi? Do you want to come?" Mikan asked. "Okay!"

All three bought Howalon and sat down under a Sakura tree to eat it. "I think it has gotten better since the last time I ate it." Mikan complimented it.

"I agree with you onee-chan," Yoichi ne\odded his head. Natsume kept silent. Yoichi yawned. "Ara? Yoichi? Lets go back okay?"

"Okay nii-chan..." Yoichi then instantly fell asleep. "I will carry him." Natsume said and he piggied back him. Mikan smiled. "Okay. Lets go."

While Mikan and Natsume was walking with Yoichi on his back, Natsume chatted with Mikan just for a while. A little while though.

"Mikan, what was your training like during the two years?" Natsume asked. He did not know what to say.

"Hm...I had to get up at four in the morning then I will run the amount of distance of five rounds aroung the school in a park. After that, I will take breakfast. After breakfast, I wait for a little while for the food to digest. Later, I did gymnastics and many more in the gym. Total sums up is quite hard in fact." Mikan grinned. "I was already used to it after a week. My body just needs some time to adjust."

"Mikan," Natsume stoped walking. "I..."

"Whats wrong Natsume?"

"I...I wanted to tell you something. I did not get the chance to do so two years ago. I...I..."

"Huh???"

"I...I..." Natsume started to blush. "I...I l-l-l-love y-y-you!"

"Huh? I love you? Oh!" Mikan gave a suprised expression. "Natsume...actually, I...love you too..." Mikan kissed him on the lips.

"Mikan...arigato..."

"What for?" She grinned. "Lets go and eat dinner together okay?"

Natsume smirked at that word, 'together'. "Yeah..."

Hand in hand, the walked back slowly, enjoying the moment that was given to them.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

Mikan and Natsume sat beside each other while eating. Mikan blushed slightly and tried to cover it up by using her bangs to cover it up. Natsume saw it and smirked. Mikan glared at him and continued to eat. Natsume smirked once again before eating his dinner.

Mikan yawned. "Oh well, good night Natsume," She murmured. And then, she trudged off to her room. "Hn. Good night."

_Next Day_

"Ohayo..."

"Ohayo Mikan."

"Mikan-chan, why do you look so...so...emotionless?" Nonoko questioned. "Huh? Maybe its because I slept too late?"

Natsume frowned. Mikan had left for bed the moment she finished her dinner. Unless, she stayed up late to do something. But what? Natsume does not know. This is not like Mikan. Mikan would never respond like this. This is so unlike her!

_'Uh oh...he is suspicious! Better watch my back. It is best that he does not know.' _Mikan thought.

_At night..._

"Heh. That fool, Natsume does not realise it dear Mikan," The person stroke Mikan's cheek. Mikan struggled but she was bounded by chain after chain. She could do nothing. She was defenseless. "Shut up! He will notice!" Mikan knew that Natsume will notice. It is all of this person's fault! He did not know that Natsume realised it on the first day. He took over her by force!

"Natsume knows!" She argued.

"Humph! As if! You will siffer the consequences dear missy..." with that, he went out of her dungeon quickly. "Curse you!!!!" Mikan screeched like a banshee. "Natsume...please notice..." She silently prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot know who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

It has already been a week since Mikan was acting strangely. She avoided everone including Natsume and Hotaru and she now only wore black. She no longer spoke to anyone. She did not train Natsume and Yoichi too. "Where is my onee-chan? This is not my onee-chan. I want my onee-chan!" Yoichi would always wail. The dangerous class was there to comfort him. They themselves were afraid of Mikan. Usually, she would always act like a kind hearted yet ditzy person. Now, she was so cold. Everone avioded her. Those who are closer to her would try to communicate but she would just shoo them away or dissapear.

One day, Mikan bumped into a person. Hikari Ami.

"Oh...its you! Mikan-chan, do you remember me? Hikari Ami! Does that ring a bell?"

"Hikari Ami..." Mikan pondered. "Ah! You!"

"Yes! It nice to see you again."

"Ah...Haruno-sensei..." A student bowed and walked off. "Haruno-sensei? Eh? You are a teacher? But...why did you give me a different name?" Ami asked.

"Er...because I use a fake name on the campus!" Mikan said. _'A good reson I suppose. better not let her know!'_

"So...whats your real name?"

"Haruno...Nadeshiko..." _'Is that what she had used?'_

"Ah...souka...well, goodbye Haruno-sensei!" Ami waved and sped off for her class. "Goodbye..."

Another week passed. This person impersonating Mikan was now here, with her, speaking to her. "Heh. They haven't realise yest Mikan..."

"They will!"

"We shall see about that!" This person got angry and slamed the door shut and locked it up. "You will never get away with this. Never. Never in this lifetime and any other! Never..." Mikan sobbed. She was already losing hope. Natsume had better find out...and fast!

Just as Mikan was about to go back into her room, Nonoko and Anna called out. "Mikan!" They called. "What is wrong with you? You have been acting strange lately!" Both said at the same time.

"...I am fine. Now, go away!" Mikan growled. "No you are not! Mikan would never act like this!" Nonoko shot back. "I am telling you I am fine!" Mikan roared. She went into her room for a nap and slamed the door. Just as she did that, Anna and Nonoko went behind the door and prssed their ears against it to listen.

They could hear the real Mikan's voice on a radio of some sort. "Persona, you will never get away with this!"

"Hm...a few weeks has passed but they haven't found out!" The fake Mikan, now Persona said. "They noticed! You probably did not act like me! More like, you don't know how to act like me!" Mikan shouted. "Hm...it is true I didn't act like you but I do know how to act like you! I just don't feel like it. Well, tata, I am going for a nap!"

"Hey! Wai-" The radio of some sort was switched off.

"...Persona!" Anna whispered. "I know! Lets tell the class!" Nonoko and Anna sneaked off stealthily.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Class!!! Class!!!!! CLASS!!!!!!" Both Nonoko and Anna came shouting and running towards their class. At that time, it was Jinno-sensei teaching.

"ANNA!!!! NONOKO!!!! Explain to me why are you late!?!?!?!?" Jinno roared at them like a tiger but for once, Anna and Nonoko was unfazed by it. "Mikan! We know why Mikan is acting weird! Persona has become Mikan! He has captured her and locked her up into-"

"What do you mean by that the both of you?! You are in big trouble!" Jinno roared once again. "No! Persona kidnapped Mikan and took her place that is why Mikan was acting strange!"

"Hm...no wonder I was wondering why Mikan was acting like Persona..." Hotaru said. "Persona...come to think of it, Persona said he will have revenge..." Yuu piped up.

"Hn. Lets go get back Polkadots." Natsume ordered.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!" Everyone froze. "Anna, Nonoko, if what you say is true, the teachers will take care of this! Class dismissed. I will report this to the teachers."

""No, this whole class is going!!" Hotaru roared. She roared. Very unlike her. "No, Imai! Everyone stays!" Jinno snapped.

"No. Mikan was once our classmate and now she is our teacher. We students must also be responsible."

Jinno was touched by her words. "Do not do anything rash. Lets go to the teachers' lounge.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"No wonder! I was always wondering why Mikan was acting strange! So its Persona..." Narumi said. "Jinno-sensei, Class B and I will go rescue Mikan." Narumi stated firmly. "It is a rash decision Narumi-sensei," Jinno concluded. "Mikan is in danger. I promised...I promised her mother that I will look after her!"

"Narumi-sensei..." Jinno was suprised. "Who is Mikan's mother?"

"Mikan's mother was my senpai,Yuka Azumi." "Yuka Azumi...ah! She!"

"Yes. I will go save her. Lets go Minna!"Narumi said. "Hai!" The class chorused.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Persona, what do you gain by doing this?" Mikan coughed. "I just want my spot back. As the Dangerous class teacher."

"Why do you keep harping onto this position? Give up. They will notice."

"I love this position and I am determined to keep it this way. And I will never give up." Persona kicked Mikan in the stomach. Mikan coughed out blood.

"Y-you should..." With that, Mikan became unconscious. "Tch!"

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Serina-sensei, where is Mikan?" Narumi asked. "Let me check..." Serina got out her crystal ball. "A forgotten dungeon under the school."

"That place?" Jinno gasped. "We must go to her immediately."

"Lets go!" Narumi and Jinno let the way to the dungeon. Inside, they saw a chained up Mikan and an another Mikan grinning delvishly at the other Mikan.

"Two...two Mikans??? Which is the real one?" Koko asked. "Obviously the chained up one idiot." Hotaru snapped. She is very worried about her. Mikan is her best friend afterall. "I know who you are! You are Persona! Release Mikan-chan!" Anna wailed.

"Hehe. You found out. Mikan-chan, say goodbye to your dear friends..." Mikan changed into Persona. "Y-you..." Mikan coughed.

"No one can be beat me even if you come together at once." Persona smirked. "Persona!" Natsume growled. He used his fre alice but Persona kept dodging. "Hotaru! Release me! I can defeat him. Remember? I am stronger than Persona!"

"Baka! If you are stronger, why are you on the losing end?"Hotaru snapped and she unchained Mikan. "Hehe...he got me by suprise. Persona! I challenge you to a one on one battle."

"Heh! Sure thing. I doubt you can beat me."

"I can. Just watch me..." Mikan clenched her fists tightly, gritted her teeth and got into her combat form.

"Let the battle begin..." Persona said.


	7. Chapter 7

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot know who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

Persona was panting. _'Strong...very strong! A worthy opponent!'_ "Persona, is that all you can do? I have not even used my alice yet..." Mikan smirked. Everyone shivered in fear. Mikan is scary...well, that is what alomst everyone thought except Persona and Hotaru. Hotaru was fliming the whole fight, can't be bothered to be scared.

Mikan went in for a kick in the guts and swept Persona off. Persona back flipped and threw some weapons towards Mikan who dodged them all skillfully. Persona frowned hard. He used his alice one more time. Mikan used her Nullification to block his alice. Mikan gritted her teeth. She took off some armbands. She used the ice alice to trap Persona. She won.

"Mikan!" Narumi ran towards her and hugged her. "Narumi-sensei..." Mikan smiled. "Mikan-chan!" Her ex-classmates rushed towards her. Natsume and Hotaru were the only ones who were composed. They walked slowly to Mikan. Hotaru had a small smile which flicker past her face and her face became stoic once again. Natsume smirked. "Minna...I...I..."

"Lets go idiot. We shall bring Persona to the principals." Hotaru said coldly. Her eyes showed warmth which Mikan only knew what does that mean. "Okay!" Mikan picked Persona up and dragged him off with everyone following her.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Yuka nee-sama, Mikan-chan is fine. Why don't you retun to Gakuen Alice?" Mikan's aunt spoke to Yuka, Mikan's mother. "I...I...I do not have the courage to face her..." Yuka sobbed. Mikan's aunt pat her back. "You now know your mistake. Mikan never knew you are her mother. Return to this side Yuka onee-sama," The aunt convinced Yuka.

"I...I...I...will...return...to her side...once more...I want to see her again and fight off AAO..." Yuka decided.

"Yes! Thats the spirit!" Mikan's uncle shouted. "Return to that place!"

"Yes..brother-in-law...I will return..." Yuka stood up. She got hold of her luggage and she teleported herself to outside of Gakuen Alice. "Mikan-chan...here I come...

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Uncle! Persona! Eh? Who is this?" Mikan questioned the moment she barged into her uncle's office. "M-mikan? Persona? Oh! I understand. Narumi-sensei will deal with him. Right now Mikan, I need to tell you something important." Her uncle sounded serious.

"Uncle? What do you want to say?" Mikan tilted her head sideways while the lady whom she doesn't know giggled. "Mikan, she is Yuka Azumi, your mother. Your father...my brother, is dead."

"Eh...she is my...mother? My father...is...dead?" Mikan asked in a whisper. "...I knew that my father was dead but...my mother?! She was alive? Okaa-san desho? Nande?! If you were alive, why were you missing!?!?" Mikan looked aghast. "Mikan-chan...I...was in the AAO because I believed someone killed your father but the school...just...just covered it up as an accident! I...I...was so angry I was not thinking! I...somehow or other, I ended up in the AAO...Mikan-chan...please...forgive me by not being by your side...I did not abandon you Mikan-chan, I wanted to protect you form this school but in the end, you came here...all by yourself..." Yuka looked upset. She hugged Mikan tightly without any warning shocking Mikan. "O-okaa-san?"

"Yes Mikan-chan?" Yuka smiled. "Iie," Mikan shook her head. "I...wanted to meet you, okaa-san..." Mikan returned the tight embrace. "Mikan-chan..."

"Ano...moshi moshi...I think you two forgot that I was in the room..." Mikan's uncle waved his hand, trying to get their attention but failing miserably. He sighed. "You two can spend some quality time together. Narumi-sensei will teach in your place Mikan-chan for a week. Yuka, take this chance to get to know her better!"

"Hai!" Both replied simultanously. He chuckled. "Off you two go...have fun!"

"Matte! I want to tell you something...before I go." Mikan called out. "Mikan-chan, I will wait for you outside."

"Hai!"

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Persona. The high school principal has given me the authority to deal with you. You will pay dearly for your mistake. This world do not need a person like you so...die!" Narumi personally stabbed him in the heart. "H-hehe...I knew the school never really needed me. Curse all of y-you! I will haunt you all for the rest of my life!" With that, Persona gave a cruel laugh before he went into oblivion. "You will sleep forever..." Narumi whispered. "I am so awful...I killed a person. I am a murderer...I am the worst!"

Narumi buried Persona's body where no one could find it no matter how hard they try to find it, they would never find his body. "Persona...when you have been reincarnated, I hope that you will never follow this path of life again..." Narumi prayed.

"I knew it..." Narumi spunned his head round to where he had heard the voice. "Mikan-chan..."

"Persona...may you rest in peace..." Mikan prayed. After that she spoke. "No matter how evil the person is, he will turn over a new leaf. Well, that is what I believe." Narumi's eyes widened. "I want to believe the same as you Mikan-chan,"

"I know. Then believe." Mikan grinned. Narumi gave a small smile. "Hai..."

"I must go now. I want to spend time with her."

"I know. Go." Mikan smiled. "Arigatou...for whatever you have done for me..."

"I know." With that, Mikan ran off.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Okaa-san, will you stay with me forever?"

"Yes my daughter. Forever and ever..." Yuka hugged her daughter tightly. "I am so glad...okaa-san will stay with me..." Mikan smiled. "I am glad too..." Yuka whispered. Mikan heard it. They didn't knew what should they say. They know nothing about each other. They both loved...silence. "Mikan-chan, there is a boy whom you love right?"

"Hai...his name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Souka...I know this boy...go to him...spend time with him..."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." Yuka nodded her head. Mikan stood up from the bench. "I...shall go now okay?"

"Okay."

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Natsume!" Mikan called. "Polka?"

"Mou! Don't call me that anymore! I am out of those! I wear something different now!" Mikan pouted childishly causing Natsume to smirk. " So what are you wearing now Mikan?"

"I am wearing-hey! Why should I tell you you pervert!" Mikan face turned beet red immediately. "Heh."

"Natsume..." Mikan got serious. "Nani?"

"Do you know the reason why I wanted to come back?" Mikan asked seriously. "I do not know."

"I wanted to come back because...I wanted to see everyone again...and...to...save...you!"

"Polka...I don't need saving."

"Natsume. You can stop doing mission already. Just tell my uncle and you can stop."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

_Flasback!_

_After Yuka left the office, Mikan faced her uncle. "Uncle! Natsume...he...can he stop doing missions?"_

_"Mikan-chan? Nande?"_

_"Because...I love him! He..is suffering! Uncle! Onegai! Mou yamete!"_

_"Mikan-chan. Fine he can stop doing missions but Mikan-chan, you have to give me something precious."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Give me more of that liquid."_

_"Liquid? I got it! Here!" Mikan tossed a black liquid towards him. "If he doesn't want to do missions, tell him to come here and I will remove him."_

_"Hai! Arigatou! Uncle!"_

_"Heh...go!" _

_"Hai!" Mikan bowed._

_End of Flashback_

"So...thats what happened."

"Hai."

"I will be going to the office now. What about Yoichi?"

"That training was just for self-defence. He is not going to do missions. Relax Natsume."

"Fine. I will be going now."

"I will wait here for you Natsume...I have accomplished my mission Natsume..."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten? I came back to save you and looks like I have accomplished it!" Mikan laughed.

"Tch. I will be going now." He grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot know who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

_After 11 Years..._

"Mou! Yuuki-chan! Can you stop running around!? Okaa-san is already tired! Let me put on your hat!" Mikan Sakura...oops. I mean Mikan Hyuuga ran after her beloved daughter who was running around the house giggling all the way thinking that it was funny running away from her mother while Mikan tried to put on Yuuki's hat. "Yuuki!!!" Mikan panted. "Hai...gomen okaa-san..." Yuuki ran to her mother to allow Mikan to put her hat on.

"Mikan, Yuuki, what are you two doing?"

"Ah...Natsume! Your daughter, Yuuki Hyuuga, thought that it was funny running away from her own mother!" Mikan glared at Yuuki who ran behind Natsume, her father for protection. "Maa maa...we are going out already so just stop it. Yuuki, listen to your mother."

"Hai..." Yuuki pouted.

The family went out for breakfast.

"Ohh!!! He's hot! Nevermind if he has a family! Oh..."

"Oh...he is so handsome! Hmph! That lady beside him looks like shit!"

Natsume twitched at these comments. He glared hard at the lady who sad that last sentence he heard. "That lady, is my wife! Please have some more respect for her!"

"S-sorry!" Ashamed, she bowed down her head, called for the bill and sped off to god knows where. "Natsume!" Mikan scolded. "Yuuki is here! Besides, it is okay! Come on, we have finished breakfast so lets have a walk in the park and head home okay? Bill please!"

"Tch!"

"Thank you. Lets go Natsume." Mikan dragged him off with Yuuki lagging behind. "W-wait! Don't drag me!"

"If I don't we are never gonna finsh our walk in the park!"

_At Home_

"Mikan-chan!"

"Ah! Narumi-sensei!"

"Mikan-chan, I am no longer your sensei. Just call me Narumi will do!" Narumi winked. "H-hai!"

"Anyway, Natsume, Mikan, the school needs help." Narumi became serious. "Eh? What do you mean?" Mikan tilted her head sideways. "We have defeated AAO but some how or other, they have regained their balance and they are out to defeat us." Narumi explained. "Oi, Narumi. Does that mean you want us together with other people who were once in the Dangerous Ablity class defeat them?" Natsume spoke up. "Exactly, Natsume." Narumi nodded his head. "Tch." Natsume said.

"What about Yuuki?" Mikan hugged Yuuki close to her. She was only five. Nevertheless, Yuuki understood the situation. "okaa-san...otou-san..." Yuuki clutched her other's hand tighter. "Yuuki is still a child!"

"You could have her in the care of a babysitter," Narumi suggested. "And to bring the babysitter without an alice into our world?! It is chaos!" Mikan groaned. "Maybe you could have Hotaru-chan take care of her! Hotaru-chan still should have a her Baka Gun and other equipment to protect Yuuki and herself."

"No! I am not going to let Hotaru suffer! Its dangerous! Yuuki has SEC and Fire alices! AAO will definitely target her!"

"Then bring her to Gakuen Alice! She can study there! The high school principal already agreed in letting Yuuki stay here. It would be safer for Yuuki to be there! People can protect her!"

"Narumi...we will think about it. Now get out of the house!" Natsume pushed a babbling nonsense Narumi out of the house! "Mikan-chan! Please!" "Shut up! Get out!" Natsume slammed the door hard. "O-otou-san? Okaa-san? Don't cry okaa-san, everything will be okay! I know it!" Yuuki smiled brightly. "Yuuki...gomen!" Mikan was hugging Yuuki and sobbing. "Okaa-san? Don't worry. Everything will be okay! I promise!"

"Yuuki, your okaa-san and otou-san are upset." Natsume said. "I know! Hey! Otou-san, okaa-san, do you all want to participate in the war?"

"Yuuki! What are you talking about! We- Natsume!" Mikan screamed. "Its alright. Yuuki, go to your room. Otou-san will discuss this matter with okaa-san okay? Okaa-san is sad. So do her a favour and go to your room okay?" Natsume hugged Mikan tightly, muffling her sobs.

"Hai..." Yuuki trudged off.

"Mikan, clam down!"

"How can I calm down! AAO is back! I...I..."

"Calm down and sort out your memories..."

"Natsume...what are we going to do?" Mikan whispered. "What do you think of doing the same as Narumi suggested?"

"Demo...Yuuki! She...she is able to control her alices but!"

"Mikan, for the sake of our child, are you willing to fight AAO back?"

"...I don't know, I don't know!"

"Mikan! Think!"

"Natsume! I...I..."

"Think!"

"........yes."

"Remember, only for our child." "Yes. For our child." Mikan hugged Natsume tightly and a tear escaped her eye. She was not going to let AAO take her child away! She won't!

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Wah...otou-san, just like you had described Gakuen Alice!" Yuuki looked in amazement at the size ofthe school. "Hai..."

"I can't wait to start school!"

"Ah...hai..." Mikan said. "Yuuki, this is Narumi-sensei." Natsume introduced her to Narumi. "He will be you form teacher. He will guide you through this school."

"Hai...nice to meet you again Narumi-sensei..."

"Wah! You are so cute! Cuter than the last time I saw you!" Narumi picked Yuuki up and hugged her tightly till she turned blue. "A-air..."

"Narumi!" Natsume glared at him. "Ah...hehe. Come on Yuuki-chan. Your parents have something to do."

"Hai..."

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~T~

"Uncle!"

"Ah! Mikan-chan!" He gave her a big hug. "Uncle, we decided to join in the...war." Mikan said. "Mikan-chan, are you sure? No one is forcing you,"

"Hai. I am sure."

"The war will commence in about a month."

"That fast?" Natsume raised his eyebrow. "They sent the message to us Natsume, the sooner we get rid of them, the happier everyone would be."

"Souka..."

"So be it. We will bring them down."

"Such good enthusiasm. Natsume, learn form her!"

"I don't think I should be learning that."

"Ah...hehe."

"We do not have time to joke." He glared. "Ah...right. In the mean time, stay here till the war is over. We will battle it out in the campus. The students will be inside the school probably looking. But the teachers will try to assemble them into one place and try not to let them see what is happenning outside."

"We will be fighting alongside with the current Dangerous Ablity class and and exs right?" Natsume asked.

"Hai. We will bring them down once and for all..."

"A third time shall never happen!" Mikan eyes became small slits. She was ready to pummel them. No one will ever harm this school and its staff and students. No one!


	9. Chapter 9

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot know who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

_First Week Before The War commences_

"Minna-san! Ohayo!" Narumi with his gayish clothes, danced badly to the teacher's table which is in front of the whole class. Everyone ignored him. "Mou! So cold. I want to introduce you all to a new friend! Yuuki-chan! Come in!" The door slide opened. A light brown long haired girl with beautiful crimson eyes stepped in. Everyone watched in awe. She stood in front. "Minna, my name is Yuuki Hyuuga. Please take care of me."

"...beautiful..." that was what everyone thought. "Sensei, where do I sit?"

"Ah...sit beside Akira Toujo." Narumi pointed at a green haired boy with aqua eyes. "Hai."

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Mikan onee-sama,"

"Y-yoichi? Sugoi! So handsome!" Mikan winked and laughed. "A-are you into men younger your age?"

"Of course not! Hahaha! Besides, I have a husband and he will get mad at me if I do something like this." Mikan patted his shoulder. "Well, lets train!" She punched her fist into the air.

"Three weeks before the war...oi! Don't slack! The school depends on you brats!" Natsume shouted. He was training the Dangerous ability class. The teacher was kicked out. Of course that was not Mikan. Someone took her place. "You all can do better than this! Three weeks! That is a short amount of time!"

"Hayaku! We don't have time!" Mikan snapped. She was also training the Dangerous abilty class. "Hai..." They were panting. Hard. "G-give us a break!" One student wailed. Mikan shooked her head. "No. Again!" The students sighed.

_Second Week Before The War Commences_

The Dangerous class had improved tremundously. All missions were stopped. They just trained for the war. No studying, nothing!

"So boring...only training and training..." Mikan complained. "Are you even suppose to be complaining? We don't have time for that." Natsume scolded. "Hai..."

"Mikan onee-sama, I have done my training..."

"Oh! Good!" Mikan patted him on the head as if he was a five and below year old kid. "I am not a kid! I am already a teenager!!!!"

"Oh....but to me...you are still a kid!!! WAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Mikan onee-sama!!!!"

"Yare yare..." Natsume and Yuuki slapped their foreheads. Yuuki is also in the Dangerous class.

_Third Week Before The War Commences_

Everything was the same as the last three weeks...sigh...so boring...well, that was what Mikan thought again. Natsume was busy training as usual with the class.

Nothing much to say for this week.

_Fourth Week As Well as The Last And Final Week Before The War Commences_

"Minna! The war is gonna start tomorrow. Everyone, do your best! AAO is going down!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Day Of The War..._

"Okay. Everyone is in the school building. We have recieved news that the army was splitted into two. both coming at North and South. The class will fight at the North. Natsume, Yoichi and I, Mikan will fight at the South. Minna!!!! Protect the school!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!!"

And so, the army came charging in the North and South.

LET THE WAR COMMENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**In plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot know who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

Everyone was fightng hard, both sides dealing with 1500 people each. Mikan used the wind alice to prevent the enemy from coming further into the school campus while Natsume used his fire alice to burn them. Yoichi used his alice to frighten them and give them nightmares. Mikan used the ice alice to freeze them and after that, she used the strength alice to smash the ice to bits. The body was also smashed into small parts. Natsume used his fire alice to create a wall between the school and the enemy. In total of what they had done, only 500 were killed to be exact. They need more power. After a while, one thousand were killed.

One the other hand, the students were busy fighting off the enemy. In total, they have killed exactly 367. they were losing stamina and power rapidly. One used her water alice to drown them killing about a hundred. Another used the lightning alice to electrocute them. In total, 600 were killed. "Yo, need help?" Everyone turned to the voice. "Mikan-sensei???"

"Natsume and Yoichi won't need my help since they have about 500 more. Come on, fight! Don't stand around and let your butt kicked!"

"H-hai!" The students plus Mikan attacked them all at one go defeating 392. The rest tried to retreat but Mikan used te fire alice, using the fire as a wall to block them from retreating. Half of the students retreated to rest while Mikan was busy freezing the enemy again before smashing the ice to bits again. "Next batch!" Mikan called. The students exchanged places. The first half returned to the battle field while the second half went back to rest. After a good rest, the students are able to do more damage now that their strength was back. Mikan used the fire alices to burn some of them. just then, Natsume and Yoichi came. They have defeated the remaining 500 at their side. Yoichi scared his enemy while Natsume did the same as Mikan, burning them. After that, Mikan used her wind and water alices to create a cyclone. Many enemies were lifted up into the air and were drowned.

Next, she dropped the water alice and used the fire alice. Burned. They were burned to crisp. To death. Natsume and Yoichi continued to use their alice as well as fighting hand to hand combat. Mikan releasesd a earring which was suppose to be her alice earring. If she removed it, she may not be able to control her alices! Mikan ignored all of the protests in releasing it. Mikan used the earth alice to bind the enemy making them suffocate. All of a sudden, a crater happened. Everyone dodged in the nick of time except some of AAO's men. Some fell in. the rest were just besides the crater. Then, the hole slowly became smaller. That, was Mikan's doing. Only 200 was left.

"Not so fast!" Natsume growled. He chased after the 200 men and killed 10 of them using his weapons. Mikan quickly pierced 5 men's hearts with daggers of ice. 185 were left. They were disposed quickly by the Dangerous class.

Everyone cheered. They have defeated AAO's men. Now, was to go to the headquarters and finish them off. Everyone was back to full health after a day rest. The headquarters was located quickly and they rushed to that place. The guards were defeated. Sensors were triggered. People are being killed.

They found the men with alices. Mikan's Nullification alice was at work. They could only depend on their weapons. They killed them easily and went in deeper.

"S-spare me..." The president fell to his knees and begged. "No. You are going down this time."

"N-no...don't kill me..."

"..." He was killed. Silently. "Lets go. We have done what we had came for." Natsume said. Everyone looked tired and irritated. "You are right. Everyone take a good rest..." Mikan said. "Hai..."

Mikan teleported everyone to the school. They had long ago cleared the corpses. Mikan used the earth alice and swallow every corpse and now, it looked sparkly clean. They dragged their heavy body to their dorms. "Okaa-san, otou-san!!!"

"Yuuki!" Natsume and Mikan said. "Yuuki has been a good girl and she made a lot of friends!" Yuuki said happily. "I am glad," Natsume patted her on the head. Yuuki may be in the Dangerous class but she was definitely not in the war. But then doesn't matter. She was going soon anyway. "Yuuki, let otou-san and okaa-san go to their uncle okay?"

"Uncle? Okaa-san's uncle?" Yuuki tilted her head sideways.

"Hai..." Mikan giggled. "Okay! Yuuki will wait for you in the school's garden."

"Okay." Natsume nodded. They went to report to Mikan's uncle.

"Uncle!!!!" Mikan called. "Ah...Mikan-chan!!!!"

"We came to give our report on AAO..." Natsume said. "So how?"

"AAO has been defeated."

"Good. Yuuki...she said she wanted to stay here." Natsume and Mikan looked shocked at the change of topic and most of all, Yuuki wanted to stay here! "Yuuki...Natsume?"

"...Yuuki can decide for herself but..."Natsume paused. "Natsume...we should tell her...let her decide for herself..." Mikan smiled. "Come!" She dragged him away. "Bye bye, uncle!"

"Wait! Don't! Let go!"

"No~"

~I~N~P~LA~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

Yuuki was sitting on a bench, swinging her legs, wondering should she stay at the academy or not. Just then, she saw her mother dragging her father to her. "Otou-san! Okaa-san!" She waved her hand in the air. "Yuuki!" Mikan called and rush to her side with Natsume in tow.

"Otou-san, why is he like this?"

"Oh...him?" Mikan lifted up a unconscious Natsume without any difficulty. "I kinda...dragged him..." Mikan laughed nervously. "Okaa-san...I want to ask you a question..."

"Hm? Nani?"

"I want to stay at this school..."

"Yuuki...if you really want to stay in this school, otou-san and okaa-san doesn't mind. We can take up jobs in the school as a teacher..."

"I want to!"

"That is all we need to hear..." Natsume stood up. "Oh? Became conscious already huh? You sure took your own sweet time to wake up." Mikan raised and eyebrow. "Shut up...my head hurts..."

"Ah...gomene...hehe...I kinda bummped your head along the way."

"............." Natsume refused to say anything after that. "So Yuuki, wait here, we will apply here as teachers okay?"

"Hai!"

_A Week Later_

"Minna! My name is Mikan! Mikan Hyuuga! I will be your teacher from now on."

"Eh?!?!?!?! Hyuuga-san is our teacher?" A student cried. "Hai! I will be your Dangerous class ability teacher!"

"Yay! The previous teacher was soooo mean!" A student grinned from ear to ear. Mikan laughed. "Well," She pumped her fist into the air. "yoroshiku onegaishimas!"

"Hai!"

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Ah...class C, I will be your teacher...my name is Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said boredly. "Wah...so handsome!" The girls blushed. "The way he brushed his hair is so...nice. The way he spoke to us, so cool!" Natsume sweatdropped. "Class?"

"Are you single?"

"Are you free?" Many questions were bombarded at him. "No. I am married. I am not free."

"NANI!?!?!??! Married????"

"Yes. My wife. Mikan Hyuuga."

"Do you have a child?"

"Yes. Yuuki Hyuuga. Why?"

"Sigh...guess we have to let you go...but you are so hot!!!!!!" The girls screamed. "Er...calm down! GIRLS!!!!!"

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

Yuuki sighed. "Whats wrong Yuuki?"

"Nothing is wrong, Akira, is just that...I thought I heard someone screaming...girls?"

"You must be imaginating things," Akira patted her head and walked off. "You think so?" She tilted her head. "Yes. I think so." He smirked. "Nice panties by the way..."

"Akira!!!!!!"

"Come on, get ready for Jinno-sensei's class."

"I hate Jinjin's class!" Yuuki pouted. "Did you say something Hyuuga?"

"J-jinjin?!"

"Hyuuga!!!!"

"Er...Jinno-sensei?"

"Detention Hyuuga!"

"Hai..." Yuuki cried. "Maa maa...don't feel sad..." Akira comforted her. "Demo..."

"Give it up. Resign yourself." Yuuki sighed deeply.

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"So then, Hikari, can you do this mission? Tadashi, do this mission okay?" Mikan passed out missions till there were ten left. "Right. You people do not have enough stamina. While the others are away, we will run around the school five times!" Mikan grinned devishly. "EH!?!? Mikan-sensei...are you on crack???"

"No, not at all. This is what I use to do with Yoichi! So, lets go running!"

"Impossible to run that long!!!!" The students wailed. "It is if you try so lets go!" Mikan tied a rope at her waist, follow by the ten students. She also tied their hands just in case. "Ah!"

"Lets go!!!" Mikan ran at full speed. "Help!!!!!"

~I~N~P~L~A~I~N~S~I~G~H~T~

"Okay, I am Natsume Hyuuga, your maths teacher. Yoroshiku oneigaishimasu..." Natsume bowed in front of Yuuki's class. "Natsume!!!" The door was smashed open with a powerful kick. "Yes Mikan???" Natsume sweatdropped. She didn't need to smah the door. Why can't she just slide open the door with spoiling the door like a normal human? Natsume inwardly groaned.

"I came to tell you that..." Mikan whispered the rest in his ear. "I see. Is that suppose to be good news?" Miakn gasped. "Of course it is! Their percentage of getting killed has been reduced!"

"I suppose the Dangerous class would be joyous about this news...Yuuki, I want to see you after this."

"H-hai!" Yuuki stammered. "Humph! Polkadots? Isn't it a bit too old for you?"

"...AKIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The class sighed. The same as always.

"Yuuki!"

"Otou-san! Hai..."

"Otou-san? Natsume-sensei?"

"Hai. Hyuuga desu."

"Don't you think this is a bit all too firmiliar?" Mikan shook her head. "Yeah...same like...when we were...young...they acted the same as us! That guy is acting as me and Yuuki has your personality." Natsume smirked. "The second version." Mikan groaned. "Yes. I am sure. That boy, Akira, will be with Yuuki but...he must go through Yuuki's papa!" Natsume's eyes gleamed. Over the years, he came to be very protective over his one and only child, Yuuki. Now, he is acting like some sort of ditzy yet kind father. "Natsume! Stop being so silly!" Miakn pulled one of his ears. "Anyway, have fun teaching. I need to go do some exercises with my class."

"You mean, 'The Trial of Hell'." Natsume said. "...so mean. Nevermind. See you later. Yuuki, come over later okay?" Yuuki paused with her argue with Akira. "Hai."

_'Yare yare...Mikan, you are right...they really are the second version of us. Hopefully they will be together just like us but Akira has to pass me, Yuuki's papa first!' _Natsume thought evily. "Class start."

"Hai..."

_'They really are the second version! Will it be the same as Natsume and me? I hope not. It is fun to see something different.' _Mikan watched from far away, on top of a tree branch, with a binoculars in hand. She smirked. A new begining...that was what she had thoguht.


	11. Chapter 11

**In Plain Sight**

**Summary:**_All this years, everyone thought Mikan was dead. No one knows the truth except the principals and the teachers. Now, Mikan is given two options. One. She will continue to stay with her aunt and uncle who had trained her till she is stronger than Persona. Two. She goes back to Gakuen Alice but on one condition, she must not reveal who she is. Definitely, Mikan chosed option two but can she deal with the fact that her friends cannot now who she is? Besides, who says she is going as a student?_

"Akira! Don't look at it! Why can't you stop!?!?!" Yuuki placed her hands on her skirt, steam coming out from her ears, face practically beet red. Natsume, her father and teacher for her class sighed. It has been five years since he has been teaching. Mikan was right. Yuuki and Aoi was the second version of them except for a teensy little change. Akira wasn't cold. He would smile. Well, it is a good sign that he wasn't cold...right?

Natsume was pissed. How dare this Akira Toujo dare try to do that stunt on his beloved daughter. He saw it!!!! The class! They were looking as though it was some sort of free show! Natsume clenched his fist. His Yuuki-chan! Akira has to go through him in order to get to Yuuki. Natsume had noticed that Akira had slowly started to fall for Yuuki but...being as dense as her mother, she did not notce that fact. The class would never get bored of this scene. They were pretty use to it but it was soooo hilarious!!! They loved watching Akira and Yuuki fight. They had always stay in the same class together for five years! They could never resist watching this scene. If they turned their heads, in a few seconds, they would turn back again, wanting to watch the free show displayed. He slammed his thick books on the teacher's table which he had planned on using for this lesson.

_SLAM!!!_

Everyone turned to face him. "Alright! After class, Akira, Yuuki, see me later. Everyone please go back to your seats!" Natsume snapped. "Otou-san!" Yuuki wailed. "Oh..." Akira muttered and went back to his seat. "Nope. After class Yuuki."

Everyone thought of this numbers.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0..._

_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Mikan Hyuuga came sailing through the air, with a rope tied to her waist, and a group of perople behind her tied to the rope as well. They were dragged. Their hands were tied too just in case they tried to escape. Mikan had broke the pale pink sliding door with her foot, not caring about the people whom she had tied behind her. As she landed on the ground with a perfect somersault, the people behind her...

_SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

They landed face flat on the floor and broke their noses. Blood soon came oozing out. Someone from the class took out a first aid box. It always happened anyway so one had a first aid box as a stand by, to get ready to treat their broken noses. "OKAA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuuki came running and jumping and sailed into the air with her out sreteched arms, wanting a hug from her dear mother. "YUUKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Mikan ran with out strectched arms as well and...

Natsume grabbed hold of yuuki's collar preventing from going to Mikan. Mikan fell to the ground. Luckily, Mikan did not injure her self except for a bruise on her left cheek. If she got more hurt than that, she would burst to waterfall. Waterworks, that was what Natsume call it. "WAH!!!! Yuuki-chan!"

"OKAA-SAN!!! Today Akira and otou-san was so mean!!!!!" Yuuki wailed. Mikan wailed too. "OH! YUUKI-CHAN!!!!!! Momma will save you from these two horrible people!" Everyone sweatdropped except for Yuuki and Mikan. Mikan punched Natsume in the face and poked Akira's forehead hard since she can't do much to him. Then, she ran to Yuuki and hugged her precious baby...ahem! I mean daughter. "Oh! Momma has gotten revenge for you!"

"Okaa-san! I am happy! Momma!"

"Yuuki!"

"Momma!"

"Yu-" Natsume who had recovered quickly due to a student who at the healing alice in the class. Natsume covered both mouths. "Alright! Stop it you two. Mikan you can continue to train them. As for you Yuuki, you and the class get back to your seats so we can start lesson!" Everyone obeyed except Mikan who stood still as a statue. Everyone counted again....

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0..._

"AH!!!!!!!! I forgot about them!!!" Mikan wailed. She looked around the classroom for her students from the Dangerous class. Yes. She wanted to train them but sadly, they were no where to be found. Of course they had escaped before Mikan remebered about them.

"OH!!!!!!!!! LISTEN!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL FIND YOU AND IT WILL BE TEN ROUNDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed till the whole school could hear. Well, to bad for those who were near her. They went deaf. Not to worry, they can always be healed by the healing alice. Natsume threw Mikan out and got out new door. She would always barge in, destroying the poor defenseless door in the process so he would always prepare a new one just in case. "Natsume you meanie!" Mikan scolded out side the classroom and everyone in the class could hear her. The teachers just sweatdropped wherever they are.

Mikan jumped up, pumped her fist into the air. "I WILL FIND YOU YOU NAUGHTY STUDENTS OF MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEET YOUR WORST ENEMY MIKAN HYUUGA!!!!!!!!" Mikan ran to search for those students who were busy hiding in toilets, Nothern forest and many other places they could think of. They shiver in fright, hearing Mikan's voice.

Mikan remembered the past. Natsume could not recognise her when she was Haruno Nadeshiko. She was _In Plain Sight _for god's sake! Maybe...she grinned evily. Just maybe, she could pretend to be another person, ask where are they and gotcha! You got them all! Mikan laughed out evily.

"JUST YOU WAIT!!! STUDENTS OF MINE!!!!!"

**The End**

**Real ending of mine.**


End file.
